


Perfect

by byungpeaches



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Family, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Satu pertanyaan di beranda aplikasi tanya-jawab, berhasil membawa ingatan Seungwoo tentang Byungchan—jatuh cinta terbahagianya, juga patah hati yang meninggalkan trauma.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804012
Kudos: 3





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu jawaban anonim dari pertanyaan “Apa hal sepele yang dilakukan seseorang yang bisa membuat kamu langsung jatuh cinta?” di Quora yang sempat viral di Twitter—postingan bisa dilihat [**disini**](https://twitter.com/sevvereanyth/status/1237220043961712640), dengan berbagai perubahan dan ending sesuai imajinasi penulis.
> 
> Tulisan ini juga pernah jadi entry untuk Kalopsia: The Lockdown.

Seungwoo menghela nafasnya panjang— _benar-benar lega_ , karena setelah lembur selama tiga hari berturut-turut, persiapan rapat dan bahan presentasi untuk lusa akhirnya selesai juga. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, namun sayangnya di luar masih hujan deras. Tempat parkir _outdoor_ membuat Seungwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung pulang, karena malas harus hujan-hujanan.

Bingung harus melakukan apa sambil menunggu hujan reda, Seungwoo memutuskan membuka aplikasi _tanya-jawab_ yang ia _install_ di ponselnya beberapa minggu lalu. Ada satu pertanyaan di beranda yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Awalnya hanya Seungwoo lewati begitu saja—ia benar-benar tidak ada niat menjawab pertanyaan apapun. Namun entah kenapa ia jadi memutuskan _scrolling_ lagi sampai ke atas, hanya untuk menemukan pertanyaan yang sempat ia lewatkan.

_**“Apa hal sepele yang dilakukan seseorang yang bisa membuat kamu langsung jatuh cinta?”** _

Memorinya langsung berkelana jauh ke beberapa tahun yang sudah lewat. Tersenyum _geli_ , ingat akan pertemuannya pada seseorang yang tawanya bahkan sampai saat ini masih membekas di ingatan.

Dia, laki-laki tinggi dengan kacamata kelewat tebal dan kelakuan cukup aneh, _aneh_ karena selalu bisa menyenangkan hati.

_Dia, Choi Byungchan._

Mungkin orang-orang akan bepikir jika pertemuannya dengan Byungchan masuk dalam kategori berkesan, padahal _tidak juga_. Karena kalau dibilang berkesan rasanya seperti pertemuan mereka seolah spesial, _yang kenyataannya tidak ada spesial-spesialnya_.

Lumayan konyol, namun tetap berkesan.

*

Akhir-akhir ini Seungwoo kesal sekali dengan teman-teman satu kantornya karena terlalu sering bilang dirinya _‘tua’_ dan _‘nggak update’_ , padahal alasannya hanya satu—Seungwoo belum sempat menonton _Train to Busan_ yang selalu jadi bahasan dimana-mana. Akhirnya, di hari Minggu yang kebetulan cerah, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk jalan ke bioskop sendirian—resiko karena tidak satu pun ada temannya yang belum menonton.

Seperti yang sudah Seungwoo prediksi, teater hari ini cukup sepi. Bisa dilihat dari status kursi kosong yang terlihat di monitor, yang mana menurut Seungwoo adalah hal bagus karena artinya ia bisa menonton dengan minimum gangguan.

Setelah _popcorn_ -nya ia bayar, Seungwoo langsung masuk ke dalam teater—mencari kursi. Kedua sepatunya pun langsung dilepas, ia letakkan tepat di bawah kursi. Tanpa ragu, Seungwoo langsung mengambil posisi menonton yang menurutnya paling nyaman—yaitu sambil duduk bersila.

Film sudah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit ketika ada seseorang yang menduduki kursi di sebelahnya. Seungwoo sempat tidak enak, bermaksud membenarkan posisi duduknya yang dirasa kurang sopan. Namun, apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu setelahnya membuat Seungwoo mengurungkan niat. Laki-laki tersebut melakukan hal sama—duduk bersila juga. Meskipun teater gelap, namun Seungwoo bisa lihat kalau laki-laki itu sekilas tersenyum padanya.

Salah satu kebiasaan menonton Seungwoo yang lain adalah ia tidak langsung keluar setelah film selesai. Malas ketika harus berdesak-desakan saat keluar dari dalam teater. Laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan sudah keluar. Ketika ia rasa sudah cukup sepi, Seungwoo langsung memakai sepatunya.

_Ada yang aneh._

Kenapa sepatu kirinya berbeda? Padahal seingat Seungwoo ia memakai _converse_ tipe rendah. Kenapa sepatu kirinya jadi tipe tinggi? Kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah sepatunya tertukar dengan milik laki-laki duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan terpaksa, Seungwoo memakai saja _sepatu salah pasangan_ itu. Untung saja ukuran sepatunya sama dan perbedaan warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok, jadi _tidak segitu kelihatan anehnya_ kalau dilihat orang lain.

 _Tuhan rasanya masih sayang dengan Seungwoo_ , karena ia langsung dipertemukan—menemukan laki-laki yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya ketika nonton. Beruntung juga Seungwoo tipikal orang yang mudah ingat dengan wajah seseorang yang pernah ia temui. Jadi ketika ia lihat laki-laki tadi masih duduk di salah satu bangku, sepatunya belum dipakai—Seungwoo jelas tahu kenapa. Tanpa pikir panjang Seungwoo langsung menghampiri.

Wajah yang kini menatapnya sungguh lucu— _antara bingung dan kaget._

“Kayaknya sepatu kita ketuker deh.”

Laki-laki di depannya langsung melihat ke arah sepatu yang Seungwoo pakai. Celana panjangnya Seungwoo tarik sampai atas mata kaki, memperlihatkan kalau sepatu yang ia pakai _tidak sepasang_.

“Sumpah, gue kira gue yang salah pake sepatu dari kosan.”

Mereka berdua tertawa. _Ini benar-benar lucu_. Ukuran sepatu, merk, kecuali warna sepatu mereka sama—meskipun untuk warna masih bisa dibilang mirip, hanya beda tipe saja. Tidak tahu kenapa juga Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya hari itu.

“Aneh banget gue ketemu orang yang suka lepas sepatu juga kalo nonton.”

Seungwoo tertawa lagi— _tidak tahu juga sebenernya apa yang lucu dari perkataan laki-laki di depannya_. Anehnya, laki-laki itu malah ikut tertawa juga, membuat Seungwoo sadar kalau yang lucu bukan hanya situasi yang mereka berdua alami saat ini, namun juga laki-laki yang saat ini masih betah tertawa di depannya— _lucu_ , dalam artian lain.

Kalau dikira laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini tipikal yang mungil dan menggemaskan, Seungwoo tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung menjawab _‘nggak’_. Sekilas, laki-laki ini bahkan punya wajah dan kesan seperti _wibu_ kebanyakan—kacamata tebal, _hoodie_ kebesaran warna hitam, dan aura anti sosial yang kalian pasti _paham_ maksudnya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Seungwoo, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu tertawa. Seungwoo jadi sadar kalau ada cekungan cukup dalam yang muncul di kedua pipi laki-laki itu setiap kali ia tertawa, belum lagi _eyesmile_ dan gigi rata yang sekilas terlihat— _lucu, manis_.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Seungwoo malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan laki-laki yang punya lesung pipi dalam itu. Sambil masih tersenyum, tangan Seungwoo akhirnya dijabat juga.

“Seungwoo.”

“Er... Byungchan.”

Setelah jabat tangan singkat yang terjadi, Byungchan langsung berdiri. Seungwoo paham kalau laki-laki itu ingin pamit pergi.

“Gue duluan ya.”

Seungwoo mengangguk, tersenyum.

Namun melihat punggung di depannya semakin menjauh membuat hati Seungwoo jadi _sedikit_ tidak rela. Tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah ada di sebelah Byungchan lagi. Suara deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah mungkin yang membuat Byungchan langsung menoleh tepat ke arahnya, _bingung_. Bahkan sebelum laki-laki berlesung pipi itu menanyakan alasan _kenapa ia berlari_ , Seungwoo sudah membuka suara— _mungkin_ tanpa sadar.

“Byungchan, gue boleh minta id _Kakao_ lo nggak?“

Bisa Seungwoo lihat bagaimana salah tingkahnya Byungchan, dilihat dari bagaimana semburat merah muda yang tiba-tiba menghiasi telinganya. Bisa dilihatnya juga kalau Byungchan enggan menjawab. Tapi Seungwoo tetap persisten— _mungkin bawaan profesi_ , meskipun berkali-kali laki-laki itu menjawab _‘buat apaan sih?’_ , _‘gue jarang bales chat’_ , _‘gue nggak seru diajak chatan’_ dan sebagainya. Akhirnya, bermodalkan beberapa film, _anime_ , dan game favorit yang kebetulan sama, Byungchan luluh juga.

“C-b-c sebelas dua belas, _lowercase_.”

Senyum kelewat lebar seketika menghiasi wajah Seungwoo, _akhirnya._

“Daripada nanti-nanti nonton sendirian, mending gue ajak lo aja kan?”

*

Butuh waktu satu bulan untuk menyadari kalau Byungchan bukan tipikal yang suka berteman, bisa dilihat dari jumlah teman Byungchan yang Seungwoo tahu. Butuh tiga bulan sampai Byungchan mau mengganti panggilan _‘gue-lo’_ nya menjadi _‘aku-kamu’_. Sampai pada bulan ke lima setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, barulah Seungwoo yakin kalau Byungchan merasa cukup nyaman dengan keberadaannya yang sering dengan tiba-tiba menemui yang lebih muda di kampusnya.

Byungchan yang sekarang cukup terbuka padanya. Tidak ada lagi Byungchan yang pendiam, bahkan laki-laki yang lebih muda itu ternyata adalah tipe yang tidak bisa diam sama sekali.

“Kak, aku risih kalau kakak liatin terus.”

Sungguh kesenangan sendiri bagi Seungwoo, bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah serius Byungchan—yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

“Sini aku bantuin.”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang sudah jadi tempat langganan Byungchan mengerjakan skripsi. Seungwoo yang awalnya duduk di depan Byungchan langsung pindah, jadi duduk di sebelah yang lebih muda. “Kamu susah ngerjain bagian yang mana? Biar aku bantuin sini.” Seungwoo mengeluarkan _notebook_ yang memang kebetulan ia bawa.

“Kak Seungwoo itu ganteng, _pasti_ banyak yang suka.”

Seungwoo langsung menoleh ke arah Byungchan. Meskipun laki-laki di sebelahnya tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop di depannya, Seungwoo bisa lihat kalau laki-laki itu terus menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya. Byungchan memang jadi sering tiba-tiba berkata semacam ini, kurang lebih sudah satu bulan—sejak Seungwoo bilang kalau dirinya suka pada yang lebih muda.

Tawa lepas Seungwoo seketika menjadi pusat perhatian Byungchan. Membuat laki-laki itu berhenti menatap layar laptop yang masih menampilkan _Microsoft Word_ berisi draft skripsinya, jadi perlahan balik menatapnya.

“Kamu tuh ngerjain skripsi, apa ada yang dipikirin sih?”

Seungwoo perlahan melepaskan kacamata tebal yang Byungchan pakai, sebelum mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja lalu mengelap kacamata yang terlihat jarang sekali dibersihkan itu. _Sengaja Seungwoo lama-lama membersihkannya._ Dilihatnya Byungchan terus mengerjapkan kedua maniknya, kebiasaan kalau kacamatanya tidak dipakai.

“Lucu.”

Byungchan membulatkan kedua manik mungilnya. _Bukan sipit, tapi mata Byungchan itu mungil_. Semakin salah tingkah saja Byungchan dibuat Seungwoo. Dipasangkan lagi kacamata yang berada di tangannya ke wajah Byungchan yang perlahan berubah warna.

“Kamu lucu, gemesin. Gimana dong, aku udah terlanjur sayang.”

“Kak, udah _please.._ ”

Seungwoo tertawa. Habisnya Byungchan malah langsung memasang tudung _hoodie_ kebesaran warna merah yang ia kenakan, ditarik kencang kedua tali yang tersambung di tudung _hoodie_ tersebut sampai wajah Byungchan yang kelihatan hanya sebesar satu kepalan tangan saja.

Tentu saja Seungwoo tahu alasannya.

Byungchan tidak tahan digoda. Pasti maksudnya melakukan hal tersebut karena tidak ingin Seungwoo tahu kalau telinganya akan langsung memerah. _Padahal bukannya semakin jelas kalau ditutup-tutupi seperti ini?_

“Aku kadang mikir.” Seungwoo sedikit mengubah intonasi suaranya, supaya terdengar lebih serius. “Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kamu nggak suka sama aku. Kayak terpaksa gitu, soalnya aku terlalu maksa kamu..” Seungwoo mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan tertawa, _hambar_. Karena serius, dirinya jadi semakin tidak percaya diri.

“Bukan gitu..” Suara Byungchan terdengar seperti cicitan. “Kakak tuh ganteng, _banget_. Pasti yang suka juga banyak..” Kali ini yang lebih muda malah menundukkan wajahnya.

“Kenapa jadi ngomongin aku ganteng terus sih, Byungchan. Aku kan barusan bilang kalau aku suka sama kamu.”

“Ya kan aku nggak cakep. Aku juga bongsor banget, nggak ada mungil-mungilnya. Ngapain sih kamu suka sama aku, aneh.” Jawaban _non-stop_ yang keluar dari bibir Byungchan membuat Seungwoo terkekeh—Byungchan selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

“Jadi kamu suka nggak sama aku?”

Byungchan sedikit melirik ke arah Seungwoo, lalu kembali menatap layar laptop yang sebenarnya dianggurkan sejak tadi, kembali mengetik— _atau pura-pura saja?_

“Ya suka.. abisnya kamu baik, sering minjemin sepatu.”

“Terus?”

“Nanti, aku belum selesai.” Byungchan melepas tudung _hoodie_ dari kepalanya, merapikan sendiri rambutnya yang agak berantakan. “Aku mau jujur.”

Byungchan menghela nafasnya, tidak lama kemudian malah menampar pelan kedua pipinya. Seungwoo jadi bingung.

“Asal Kakak tau aja, aku tuh jarang mandi. Terus aku kalau tidur kayak mati suri.. sekali dibangunin bisa bikin anak orang kabur gara-gara ketakutan. _Mood_ aku juga pasti jelek banget kalo dibangunin tidur.”

“Ini aku baru ngajakin pacaran _lho_ , bukan ngajak nikah. Kamu lulus aja belum, Byungchan..” Jujur Seungwoo bingung dengan pernyataan Byungchan. Namun _tidak bohong_ , Seungwoo bahagia sekali mendengarnya. _Entah karena apa._

“Biar kamu pikirin ulang. Sebelum kamu mutusin aku gara-gara _ilfeel_.”

_Eh?_

Byungchan mengatakannya dengan terlalu santai. Kali ini Seungwoo yang malah salah tingkah. _Hampir_ , ia refleks memeluk Byungchan saking bahagianya. “Terus kalau aku nggak masalah sama yang kamu sebutin tadi, kita pacaran gitu?”

Seakan baru saja sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya, Byungchan kembali menatap Seungwoo _terkejut_. Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang menutupi semburat merah muda yang menjalar dari kedua pipi Byungchan sampai ke telinga. Berkali-kali dilihatnya Byungchan bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan yang ia berikan, namun tidak kunjung ada suara yang keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda.

_Tunggu._

Byungchan memang memalingkan wajahnya, namun bisa Seungwoo lihat bahwa yang lebih muda memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

*

Hampir satu tahun mengenal Byungchan, rasanya baru kali ini Seungwoo merasa semarah ini. Sampai rasanya melihat Byungchan saja ia tidak ingin. Berujung dengan dirinya yang pulang ke apartemen seorang diri—tanpa Byungchan. Padahal niat Seungwoo menjemput Byungchan, karena besok sudah _weekend_. Biasanya Byungchan menginap di tempatnya setiap _weekend_ untuk main _game_ , _movie_ atau _anime marathon_ , yang esoknya pasti berujung dengan _cuddling_ sepanjang hari.

Seungwoo baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya ketika terdengar suara Byungchan—baru masuk, di belakangnya. “Kakak kenapa pulang duluan? Aku khawatir banget.. untung pas ada taksi lewat..”

Tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah yang lebih muda, Seungwoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diambilnya _hoodie_ , tas, sepatu, _apapun_ milik Byungchan yang terlihat di dalam kamarnya.

“Bawa semua punya kamu. Aku lagi nggak mau liat kamu, Byungchan.”

Seungwoo memberikannya begitu saja, tanpa menatap apalagi memerhatikan ekspresi yang tampak di wajah Byungchan. Benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah tiga hari tidak ia temui.

Baru saja Seungwoo memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, ketika ia rasakan kedua lengan malah dengan erat memeluknya dari belakang. “Kamu.. kamu juga punyaku.”

Ada rasa _sesak_ ketika Byungchan mengatakannya dengan suara lirih seperti itu. _Byungchan-nya nggak salah apa-apa_. Amarahnya langsung menguap, entah kemana. “Byungchan, lepas.” Byungchan masih betah memeluknya, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dilepas sama sekali.

Seungwoo hanya menggenggam punggung tangan Byungchan lama, sebelum dengan perlahan melepaskannya dari pinggang. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, yang dilihat hanya Byungchan yang menunduk ketakutan.

“Takut.”

Seungwoo tahu kalau Byungchan berusaha keras agar suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja.

“Walaupun sebenernya aku tau kalau kita nggak bakalan pacaran lama, tapi aku takut _banget_.”

Bibir Seungwoo kelu hanya untuk membalas apa yang Byungchan katakan. Seolah menyaksikan _luka_ yang selama ini Byungchan sembunyikan.

“Aku pengen banget minta maaf.. _tapi aku nggak tau salahku dimana._ ” Byungchan menghela nafasnya. “Kakak kasih tau aku salah apa ya? biar aku bisa minta maaf yang bener.”

Seungwoo sungguh kehabisan kata-kata. Jadi hanya pelukan yang bisa ia berikan. Tidak berani kuat-kuat, karena saat ini Byungchan persis kaca tipis yang dipegang sedikit saja bisa pecah— _rapuh_. Berjuta maaf ingin Seungwoo ucap—itupun kalau bisa, ketika dilihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu tanpa sandiwara lagi. Seungwoo bisa lihat _takut_ -nya Byungchan, lewat linangan yang tiba-tiba keluar, juga dengan mengeratnya tubuh yang mendekapnya.

Seungwoo mencium Byungchan tanpa izin, _tanpa kata-kata_. Yang Seungwoo inginkan hanya agar Byungchan mengerti kalau dirinya juga tidak ingin ada yang berakhir, juga tidak ada yang perlu Byungchan takutkan sama sekali. Saat ciumannya sudah berakhir, ia mainkan dengan jemari helaian rambut Byungchan yang jatuh ke dahi.

Hari ini Byungchan memang manis sekali, _cantik._

Gaya rambut Byungchan yang baru membuat helai rambutnya jatuh menutupi dahi. Manik mungil yang biasanya ada di balik bingkai kacamata kini bisa Seungwoo lihat dengan jelas. Tapi bukan Seungwoo saja yang bisa lihat— _semua orang bisa_. Byungchan hari ini begitu manis di depan semua orang. Membuat Seungwoo muak dengan setiap orang yang menatap Byungchan sedikit lebih lama, atau yang diam-diam melemparkan senyum tanda tertarik.

“Aku tau ini kedengeran kayak permintaan aneh, tapi tolong jangan lepas kacamata kamu di depan orang lain, ya?”

“Kenapa..? Padahal aku baru cobain pake softlens, biar nggak jelek-jelek banget kalau jalan di deket kamu.”

Seungwoo benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, yang ia lakukan hanya memeluk Byungchan _lagi_.

“Aku cemburu.”

Byungchan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

“Aku nggak tau gimana ngomongnya biar kamu percaya. Tapi serius, di mata aku kamu itu lucu, manis, _cantik banget_.”

“Aku nggak cantik. Aku itu cowok..”

Seungwoo tertawa. “Cantik nggak cuma untuk wajah, Byungchan. Kamu jadi aku dulu deh, baru ngerti.”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongin aku cantik sih?”

Rasanya baru beberapa bulan lalu Seungwoo mengatakan hal serupa, kali ini malah keluar sendiri dari bibir yang lebih muda.

“Hari ini semuanya bisa _liat_ kamu. Aku nggak suka aja apa yang aku simpen buatku sendiri diliat banyak orang. Maksudku.. kamu hari ini tuh nggak pake kacamata—orang-orang jadi suka. Tapi aku nggak. Aku marah.”

Ada yang membelai kedua pipinya— _iya, Byungchan_. Byungchan tersenyum amat manis, marahnya hilang lagi. “Maaf.” Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Seungwoo. “Cuma buat kamu. Aku cuma sayang kamu, jangan marah lagi ya?”

Byungchan, dengan segala tingkahnya, selalu bisa membuat Seungwoo jatuh cinta _lagi_. Seungwoo selalu menantikan apalagi hal yang akan membuatnya kembali ke fase ini—jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Seolah dunianya berporos pada laki-laki manis yang ada di pelukannya. Harapan Seungwoo, selamanya bisa begitu.

*

(Hubungan yang berjalan baik tidak pernah menjamin hubungan tersebut bertahan selamanya. Masalah juga datangnya tidak selalu sedikit demi sedikit, kadang masalah datang seumpama badai. Yang tidak tahu datangnya dari mana, tidak bisa diprediksi, meruntuhkan begitu saja apa yang sudah dibangun sepanjang waktu.)

Seingat Seungwoo, ia sempat mendengar suara Byungchan pamit karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan pagi ini. Namun, meskipun samar, terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, juga aroma masakan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indra penciumannya. _Yang pasti bukan Byungchan_. Kalaupun memang Byungchan yang memasak, tentu bukan di pagi hari. Tidak mau ambil pusing karena ia juga belum sepenuhnya sadar, Seungwoo kembali melanjutkan tidurnya karena rasa kantuk jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kemudian Seungwoo meraih bantal di sebelahnya, hanya untuk dipeluk dengan erat— _seolah itu Byungchan-nya._

Seungwoo bangun ketika bantal yang ia peluk ditarik paksa, membuat cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan mengejutkan kedua maniknya yang baru setengah terbuka—akibat tirai jendela yang dibuka seluruhnya.

“Byung—Mama?” Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat tepat di depan mata. Seungwoo langsung bangun, seratus persen sadar ketika melihat sosok wanita yang ia rindukan. “Mama.. kok nggak ngabarin mau kesini?”

Saat ini yang ada hanya Han Seungwoo yang manja, sedang memeluk erat wanita yang meskipun kerutannya sudah mulai terlihat namun selalu terlihat cantik di matanya.

“Biar kamu nggak bisa siap-siap.”

Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang begitu Seungwoo rindukan.

“Sekarang mending kamu sarapan dulu.”

Rasanya sudah lama Seungwoo tidak merasakan sarapan sehangat ini. Mamanya selalu punya cerita untuk jadi teman makan mereka berdua. Meskipun sejak dahulu Seungwoo selalu mengingatkan mamanya untuk tidak berbicara ketika makan – _karena itu yang disebutkan di dalam pelajaran tata krama,_ sang mama tidak pernah mendengarkan. Mamanya bilang, hanya Seungwoo tempatnya bercerita, jadi Seungwoo tidak pernah mengingatkan mamanya lagi. Apalagi semenjak Seungwoo pindah ke luar kota karena pekerjaan. Siapa yang jadi teman bercerita mamanya?

Untuk beberapa saat Seungwoo jadi teringat Byungchan. Alangkah cocok kekasihnya itu dengan mamanya, _sama-sama tidak bisa diam_. Entah kenapa membayangkannya saja bisa membuat senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. Bukan Seungwoo yang sadar, melainkan wanita yang kini menghentikan celotehannya.

“Kayaknya cerita Mama nggak ada yang lucu.”

Seungwoo tertawa. Memang benar, sejak tadi sang mama hanya _complain_ tentang bagaimana macetnya jalanan ibukota, juga kereta yang tiba-tiba berangkat tidak sesuai dengan jadwal. “Lagi kepikiran sama _yang lain_.”

“Ah.. pantesan kamu jadi gemukan sekarang.” Bisa ia lihat bagaimana sang mama memberikan senyuman usil ke arahnya, yang sedikit banyak membuat Seungwoo salah tingkah.

“Mungkin, soalnya dia suka marah kalau aku nggak makan.” Seungwoo kembali menyuap potongan apel ke dalam mulut. “Anaknya baik banget, cerewet, lucu. _Mama pasti suka Byungchan._ ”

Salah Seungwoo yang berkata seolah segalanya normal, semua yang ia katakan. Seolah menyebutkan nama yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti nama perempuan di tengah pembicaraan mereka saat ini adalah normal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lanjutkan, karena satu-satunya lawan bicara Seungwoo malah pergi, meninggalkan rasa campur aduk di benaknya.

*

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo dibangunkan oleh cahaya yang perlahan masuk dalam kedua maniknya. Bedanya, kali ini berasal dari lampu kamar yang tiba-tiba dinyalakan.

“Kenapa udah tidur, kan masih jam segini _hm_?” Suara lembut yang ia rindukan terdengar samar, meskipun begitu Seungwoo langsung terbangun mendengarnya.

“Kak!”

Untung saja Byungchan sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya. Byungchan langsung jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Seungwoo, tepat setelah ia tarik lengannya—membuat tubuh yang lebih muda tidak seimbang. Seungwoo menahan Byungchan, dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggangnya. Ia paham, kalau tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Byungchan balik memeluknya. “Kamu lama banget pulangnya. _Kangen._ ”

“Maaf, temenku agak telat tadi datengnya. Aku jadi nungguin sampe dia dateng dulu. Lagi rame soalnya.”

Direbahkan tubuh Byungchan di sampingnya. Setelahnya, Seungwoo malah langsung menghirup lembut rambut Byungchan yang masih setengah basah. Mungkin belum lama sejak Byungchan selesai mandi, karena wangi _shampoo_ mereka masih tercium dengan jelas. Manik Byungchan mengerjap pelan—kelihatan begitu nyaman, ketika dengan iseng ditiup helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Byungchan. _Seungwoo tahu Byungchan pasti lelah._

“Siapa yang abis dateng? Banyak banget makanan di kulkas.”

“Mama.”

Byungchan membulatkan bibirnya, terdengar ucapan _‘oh’_ sebelum yang lebih muda tersenyum. “Sayang banget, aku nggak ketemu Mama kamu. Tapi malah bagus sih, kamu jadi bisa _quality time_ berdua aja sama Mama.”

Tidak pernah Seungwoo sangka, jika Byungchan yang memanggil wanita yang paling ia sayangi dengan panggilan _‘Mama’_ seperti beberapa saat lalu bisa membuatnya merasa se-emosional ini.

_Tentu saja dengan menyampingkan kemungkinan bahwa ini bisa jadi kali terakhir ia mendengarnya._

Entah kenapa, Byungchan jadi terlihat begitu _cantik_ malam ini.

Byungchan dibawanya pada jarak yang lebih dekat. Lalu seolah mengerti, yang lebih muda membiarkan saja ketika bibirnya dihadiahi kecupan lembut. Ada rasa menggelitik ketika gantian bibirnya yang malah dipagut dengan lambat. Ketika dirasa kekasihnya itu berhenti, sudut bibir yang lebih muda yang gantian ia kecupi. Tengkuk Byungchan selanjutnya ditahan, agar yang lebih muda tetap berada pada posisinya, _hanya karena Seungwoo belum ingin berhenti._ Jadi ia menautkan miliknya dengan milik Byungchan, _lagi_. Kali ini dipagutnya bibir bawah Byungchan dengan tempo lebih cepat, membuat yang lebih muda berinisiatif mengimbangi. Baru berhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia rasakan cengkraman kuat di kedua bahunya.

 _“Nanti lagi.”_ Ujar Byungchan, yang baru terdengar ketika deru nafasnya mulai melambat. “Kakak belum makan, aku udah siapin makan malemnya di bawah.”

Byungchan memang selalu membuat Seungwoo jatuh cinta. _Lebih dari itu_ , Seungwoo juga selalu merasa dicintai dengan begitu besar.

Namun, Seungwoo sadar, kalau segalanya masih jauh dari kata cukup. Masih begitu banyak yang belum sempat Seungwoo pertimbangkan. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan sang mama beberapa saat lalu benar-benar membuka pandangan Seungwoo tentang apa yang tidak sadar sedang mereka hadapi.

_“Seungwoo, semua ini bukan cuma tentang kamu. Tapi juga Byungchan. Mama ngomong ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua. Mama tau, kamu sayang dia. Kalau tetap bertahan di keadaan saat ini, yang kalian hadapi nanti akan jauh lebih besar. Kita sama sekali nggak bisa prediksi kapan dunia akan berubah jadi tempat menakutkan. Terlebih—kamu satu-satunya yang Mama punya, Seungwoo.”_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seungwoo menyesali semua yang pernah ia anggap sebagai perjuangan—membuat Byungchan jatuh cinta, juga membuat Byungchan percaya kalau tidak akan ada kata _akhir_ di hubungan mereka.

*

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Byungchan kini menjadi hal yang diam-diam Seungwoo takuti. Seungwoo merasa egois setiap kali melihat senyum Byungchan yang ditujukan padanya. Meskipun tahu jika akhir hubungannya hanya tinggal menghitung hari, alih-alih menjauh Seungwoo malah membuat Byungchan selalu bersamanya—meski hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi wajah yang lebih muda tanpa melakukan apapun.

“Kamu aneh banget akhir-akhir ini.”

“Aneh kenapa?”

“Manja.”

Seungwoo tertawa. _Pillowtalk_ dengan Byungchan memang tidak pernah membosankan. Kalau biasanya Seungwoo yang selalu merelakan lengannya untuk jadi bantal, namun kali ini sebaliknya. Entah sudah berapa lama lengan Byungchan ia tiduri.

“Ya biar kamu bosen.”

Seungwoo merintih _pura-pura_ kesakitan ketika Byungchan dengan tiba-tiba mencubit bibirnya.

“Mulut kamu tuh ya.” Byungchan cemberut, _lucu._

Akhirnya, Byungchan menarik lengannya, Seungwoo langsung mengambil bantal untuk jadi alas kepalanya. Kini jadi Byungchan yang berubah manja, badan Seungwoo dipeluk—dengan sengaja Byungchan menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Seungwoo. “Mana ada aku bosen, adanya malah tambah sayang sama kamu.”

Seungwoo hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati, berpikir bagaimana caranya pergi tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Ia tahu rasa sakit Byungchan nantinya tidak akan jauh berbeda dari yang ia rasakan. Hanya _kalau bisa_ , Seungwo ingin rasa sakit yang ia rasakan porsinya lebih banyak daripada milik Byungchan.

Kadang, Seungwoo sering berharap yang tidak mungkin—seperti kalau saja waktu bisa berjalan mundur, atau paling tidak bisa ia hentikan.

Seungwoo bohong ketika ia bilang jika di hari wisuda Byungchan dirinya ada tugas ke luar kota yang mendesak. Ia tidak ingin merusak hari bahagia yang kemungkinan akan jadi kenangan seumur hidup Byungchan—dengan kedatangannya.

_Tidak boleh ada jejak Seungwoo di hari itu, sama sekali._

Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti kerja—dengan alasan rindu rumah. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak seratus persen bohong karena Seungwoo benar-benar rindu wanita kesayangannya. Ia berharap, dengan berada di rumah, ia tidak akan terus-terusan memikirkan hal buruk yang mungkin— _pasti akan terjadi._

*

_Mau secantik apapun bunga, di mata Seungwoo tetap Byungchan yang tercantik._

Bagaimana melihat senyum Byungchan ketika menerima buket _baby’s breath_ pemberiannya—waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan lambat. Bahkan Seungwoo sudah memotret rupa Byungchan yang ada di hadapannya, tentu saja secara diam-diam. Seungwoo terus berharap, setelah hari ini juga seterusnya, senyum ini tidak akan menghilang.

“Byungchan. _Congratulation_.”

 _Sengaja_. Seungwoo tidak ingin memeluk Byungchan hari ini. Tautan di tangannya ini saja sepertinya akan sulit ia lepaskan.

Tidak ada makan malam romantis untuk perayaan kelulusan Byungchan. Seungwoo hanya meminta Byungchan untuk jalan-jalan malam saja. Tentu saja Byungchan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

“Ada yang mau aku bilang.” Ujarnya dan Byungchan bersamaan.

Tanpa ada curiga, Byungchan hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. “Kenapa bisa barengan gini sih. Yaudah gih Kakak duluan aja.”

Seungwoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari milik Byungchan. “Sambil duduk disitu yuk.” Tanpa menoleh ke arah yang lebih muda, Seungwoo berjalan menuju bangku yang letaknya tepat menghadap sungai—pemandangannya cantik, memanjakan mata. Byungchan berlari kecil mengimbangi Seungwoo yang berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya.

“Kita udahan yuk, pacarannya.” Sebisa mungkin Seungwoo mengatur intonasinya, agar tidak terdengar ada keraguan sama sekali.

Tidak langsung ada balasan dari yang lebih muda. Seungwoo memejamkan kedua matanya, sambil perlahan mengambil nafas dalam, berusaha untuk tidak menatap yang lebih muda.

“Pasti.. kamu sibuk banget abis dapet promosi..”

Begitu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Byungchan membuat Seungwoo paham dengan segala detail suara yang lebih muda. Seperti saat ini, ada sedikit getaran di tiap kata yang Byungchan ucapkan. _Seungwoo berusaha mengacuhkan semuanya._

“Maaf.” Lirihnya.

“Kita beneran nggak jodoh ya Kak.” Meskipun Byungchan tersenyum, bisa Seungwoo lihat kalau yang lebih muda sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. “Aku juga mau kabarin Kakak kalau pengajuan beasiswa S2 aku diterima, dapetnya yang lumayan jauh dari sini. _Pas banget nggak sih?”_

Kalau bukan di momen seperti ini, mungkin Seungwoo sudah jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

“Aku izin peluk ya? Terakhir, _janji_.”

Kalau bukan di momen seperti ini juga, sudah pasti Seungwoo akan langsung memeluk Byungchan tanpa diminta. Bukannya malah diam saja ketika tubuhnya direngkuh seperti ini. Byungchan menumpahkan segalanya di bahu Seungwoo. Memang samar, namun Seungwoo masih bisa dengar ketika Byungchan menggumamkan _‘aku udah tau’_ _‘aku nggak apa-apa’._

Tidak setiap saat Byungchan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Seungwoo. Mungkin akan jadi pertama dan terakhir—yang ia saksikan dengan kedua mata. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah terpikir sedikit pun oleh Seungwoo, kalau dirinya akan jadi penyebab Byungchan merasakan sakit, kalau dirinya yang akan ingkar janji.

_Seungwoo hanya berharap akan ada saat dimana semuanya kembali jadi baik-baik saja._

*

Entah sudah berapa kata yang sudah Seungwoo ketik— _curahkan_ di kolom jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Seungwoo membacanya ulang, dan memori tentang Byungchan kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Bersama Byungchan, Seungwoo merasa dilengkapi. Lengkap dalam artian apapun yang terjadi—hal baik ataupun buruk, laki-laki berlesung pipi itu selalu paham akan porsinya.

_Seungwoo tidak pernah sesempurna ketika ia bersama dengan Byungchan._

Mengingatnya saja bisa membuat Seungwoo tersenyum selebar ini, _seakan semua kejadian tersebut baru kemarin ia rasakan._

_Byungchan benar-benar jatuh cinta terbahagianya._

_Namun juga patah hati yang meninggalkan trauma._

Seungwoo mengirim jawabannya tanpa ragu—semua tentang Byungchan yang ada di memorinya. Tepat ketika jawabannya berhasil terposting, ponselnya berdering—ada panggilan yang masuk. Seungwoo langsung tersenyum sumringah mengetahui nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

“Iya, aku udah mau pulang. Beneran.”

Mungkin Seungwoo terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai-sampai tidak lagi fokus dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia beranjak dari kursinya—mengintip dari jendela ruangan. Ternyata di luar hujan sudah reda. Seungwoo langsung memakai jas yang sebelumnya ia sampirkan pada kursi kerja, lalu memasukkan beberapa berkas yang perlu dibawa pulang ke dalam map.

Hanya dingin yang terasa begitu ia melangkahkan kaki keluar bangunan kantor, masih gerimis. Seungwoo kemudian berlari kecil. Meskipun hanya gerimis kecil, tapi dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat untuk menuju mobilnya, tetap saja membuat pakaiannya sedikit basah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemennya, karena jalanan di luar bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Pukul sembilan kurang kira-kira ketika Seungwoo masuk ke dalam unitnya. Ternyata di dalam cukup terang, pasti ada yang datang. Setelah melepas sepatu—lalu diganti dengan sandal rumah, Seungwoo langsung menuju ke arah ruang makan karena _benar_ ada sosok familiar yang sibuk mondar-mandir, mungkin sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

“Masaknya banyak banget.”

Seungwoo mengecup kilat pipi wanita di depannya, langsung saja ia peluk ketika wanita tersebut membalikkan badan. “Kamu itu masuk rumah bukannya permisi dulu..”

Ia mengaduh ketika kepalanya dipukul pelan, _padahal sakitnya pura-pura saja._

“Tapi serius, masak banyak banget memangnya ada acara apa sih?”

Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Bahkan yang ia ajak bicara malah mengabaikannya, dengan kembali berurusan dengan masakan yang sempat ditinggalkan.

*

_Mimpi?_

_Bukan mimpi?_

Seungwoo bangun dengan perasaan campur aduk, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. _Ini masih di kamarnya._

“Byungchan.”

Tidak ada seorang pun di sampingnya. Seungwoo berusaha bangun, maniknya ia paksa meneliti ke seluruh penjuru ruang kamar yang masih gelap. Tidak ada Byungchan, dimanapun.

_Mimpi—lagi._

Seungwoo ingin kembali ke mimpinya lagi saja, kalau artinya ia bisa menemui Byungchan. Di mimpinya, Seungwoo dibangunkan oleh suara laki-laki yang punya lesung pipi dalam itu. Di mimpinya, ia melihat Byungchan tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia. Di mimpinya, ia masih memeluk Byungchan— _bahkan hangatnya masih terasa._

Semuanya, tidak semudah yang pernah Seungwoo pikirkan. Kenyataan bahwa Byungchan sudah bahagia pun tidak membuat dirinya baik-baik saja. Padahal itulah tujuannya melepas Byungchan—agar yang lebih muda bisa bahagia. _Demi kehidupan normal yang bisa diterima semua orang._

Selama ini, Seungwoo sudah mencoba untuk menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Seharusnya berhasil, ia hanya perlu melakukan semuanya seperti sebelum pertemuannya dengan Byungchan. Seungwoo inginnya berhasil, _sungguh._

Mungkin Seungwoo sudah menjadikan Byungchan bagian dunianya. Sehingga ketika laki-laki itu pergi, tidak lagi ada istilah _'lengkap'_ yang dulu sempat ia rasakan. Bahkan, di hari-hari ketika segalanya terasa begitu berat, Seungwoo sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan untuk tersenyum—hanya untuk bernafas pun jadi terlampau sulit, seolah tidak ada lagi ruang hidupnya untuk diisi bahagia.

_Dan hari ini salah satunya._

Tiba-tiba Seungwoo merasakan mual, ia langsung bergegas menuju wastafel di kamar mandi. Sialnya, meskipun sudah ia coba keluarkan isi lambungnya, tetap tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya selain liur. Bahkan Seungwoo tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Seungwoo berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya—menatap langit-langit kamar. Sudah lebih mendingan, meskipun rasa mual itu masih ada. Kini ponselnya sudah ada di tangan. Dua tahun berlalu begitu saja, namun rasanya belum sanggup ia menghapus segala tentang Byungchan. Senyum lebar Byungchan masih jadi yang menyambut tiap ia membuka benda persegi panjang itu. Seungwoo juga tidak pernah ketinggalan dengan setiap postingan Byungchan di media sosial, dan dalam hitungan hari, laki-laki manis itu akan mendapatkan gelar magisternya.

_Setidaknya cukup, dengan mengetahui kalau Byungchan baik-baik saja._

Tanda panggilan tersambung kini jadi satu-satunya suara yang Seungwoo dengar. Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara milik seseorang di seberang sana, yang jadi satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan sejauh ini.

“Ma.” Hanya terdengar jawaban _‘hm’_ dari wanita kesayangannya itu. “Seungwoo _sakit_.. Mama kesini ya?”

Seungwoo mengakhiri panggilannya—benar-benar merasa _bersalah_ , karena bisa ia dengar perubahan suara mamanya yang menjadi begitu khawatir. Bisa jadi ini memang batasnya, karena tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia harus meminta bantuan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Seungwoo terbangun di tempat yang begitu asing. Bau yang masuk indra penciumannya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Di sebelahnya, sang mama sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang yang bisa ia pastikan adalah perawat. Selang infus sudah terpasang di tangan kirinya. Yang Seungwoo ingat, ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya setelah mengakhiri panggilan telepon dengan sang mama.

“Udah bangun? Mama nungguin kamu bangun dari tadi. Sekarang makan dulu.”

Seungwoo menurut saja ketika suapan demi suapan bubur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak ada pertanyaan apapun yang diberikan. Mamanya hanya fokus dengan mangkuk yang dipegang, baru berhenti ketika ia menolak—itupun setelah suapan yang ke sekian, mungkin enam?

“Mama tau kalau kamu sering telat makan, tapi minum? Bisa-bisanya kamu nggak minum apapun seharian.” Kali ini ia diberikan segelas air, juga beberapa butir obat.

“Maaf.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun telapak tangan yang bergerak dengan lembut di surainya begitu menenangkan—seolah paham maksud perkataannya. Seungwoo selalu menyukai afeksi yang diberikan padanya, sekecil apapun. Perlahan ia memberanikan diri menatap sosok di sampingnya, yang meskipun tidak mengatakan apapun, terlihat sama menyedihkan dengan dirinya.

“Seungwoo selalu kira Seungwoo kuat. _Seungwoo coba._ Tapi kenapa setiap hari rasanya semakin sulit.” Masih juga tanpa suara, namun kini ia rasakan hangat menyelimutinya. _“Maaf, aku nggak bisa lebih dari ini, Ma.”_

*

Berdiam diri di rumah sakit memang sangat membosankan. Meskipun Seungwoo berkali-kali minta dipulangkan, mamanya selalu menolak. Membuatnya menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari hanya dengan memandangi jendela yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari ranjang. Ponselnya pun kini tidak tahu ada di mana, terakhir kali ia pegang yaitu ketika mengabari atasannya kalau dirinya harus dirawat inap.

Biasanya, meskipun ia meminta mamanya untuk pulang, wanita cantik itu selalu saja menolak. Tetapi hari ini sepertinya adalah pengecualian, karena wanita kesayangannya itu malah sudah pamit pulang sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Seungwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan, toh dirinya masih bisa jika hanya sekedar makan, minum, atau ke toilet sendirian. Hanya saja, _sepi_. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Setelah meminta izin dengan salah seorang perawat yang bertugas mengecek suhu tubuhnya siang ini, akhirnya Seungwoo mendapatkan izin untuk jalan-jalan ke luar kamarnya. Kebetulan di setiap lantai rumah sakit terdapat taman buatan, _sengaja_ agar pasien yang merasa suntuk di kamar bisa _refreshing_ sejenak tanpa perlu keluar rumah sakit. Pemandangannya lumayan, meskipun Seungwoo tahu kalau semua tanaman dan bunga yang ada di tempat itu adalah tiruan.

Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam berlalu. Seungwoo juga sebenarnya masih betah, ia sempat mengobrol dengan salah satu pasien anak yang duduk di sebelahnya beberapa menit lalu. Perawat yang memberikannya izin sudah ada di hadapannya lagi, menyampaikan kalau ada seseorang yang mencarinya. Seungwoo pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, untuk menemui siapapun yang mencarinya saat ini.

Ia sempat berpikir kalau yang mencarinya adalah teman satu kantornya. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggu. Kedua maniknya cukup jeli untuk menemukan satu tas karton yang ada di atas nakas. Selain sebuah kotak kecil yang cukup _familiar_ , ada secarik kertas di dalamnya.

Seungwoo baru saja selesai membaca isi kertas tersebut ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Untuk beberapa saat, dirinya terpaku menatap sosok laki-laki yang juga menatapnya lama. Seungwoo merasakan jantungnya bekerja terlalu berlebihan. Satu per satu kalimat yang baru saja ia baca— _dari mamanya_ , kini jadi masuk akal.

“Maaf, kayaknya aku salah masuk kamar.”

“Bener kok, nggak salah.” Jawabnya dengan cepat, sebelum laki-laki yang berada cukup jauh di depannya itu menutup pintu ruangan.

“Aku diminta katemu anak dari _Han_ —

“Mamaku. Aku anaknya, Han Seungwoo.”

Sosok itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat di tempatnya, namun tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sosok itu mendekat—benar-benar ada di depan matanya.

_“It’s been a really long—and hard time for me, Byungchan.”_

Ketika lengan yang masih juga terasa kurus itu menyentuh punggunnya, Seungwoo tahu kalau mulai saat ini semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Dunianya, _Choi Byungchan_ , sudah kembali padanya.

*

Seungwoo menyerah, mamanya memang sulit sekali diajak bicara kalau sedang sibuk seperti ini. Menurut Seungwoo, makanan sebanyak ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua. Tapi lihat, sang mama masih juga sibuk dengan masakan yang ada di atas kompor. Jam makan malam sudah lewat sejak lama, bahkan perutnya tidak berhenti bergejolak minta diisi.

Tiba-tiba dirinya ingat akan pesan yang sempat ia kirim pada Byungchan yang meneleponnya tepat sebelum pulang—menanyakan keberadaannya. Seungwoo memang sempat cerita tentang pekerjaannya yang tidak kunjung selesai beberapa hari lalu, yang tanpa sadar malah membuat yang lebih muda khawatir. Ia hanya menanyakan apakah Byungchan sudah makan malam, namun sampai sekarang belum juga ada tanda bahwa Byungchan sudah membaca pesannya.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Byungchan pamit untuk menghadiri _workshop_ di luar kota. Kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu bersemangat karena salah satu narasumbernya merupakan _public figure_ yang cukup terkenal di media sosial. Satu minggu sudah berlalu, yang berarti masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum Byungchan pulang. Melewati beberapa hari dengan menunggu bukan lagi hal yang sulit untuknya. Keputusan mamanya untuk pindah, juga Byungchan yang setuju tinggal bersama—tentu saja atas bujukan wanita kesayangan _mereka_ , semuanya lebih dari cukup.

Nada dering ponsel yang terdengar dengan kencang tepat di belakangnya membuat Seungwoo refleks membalikkan badan. Hanya untuk menemukan wujud _nyata_ dari seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini. Byungchan kelihatan panik, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan canggung. Bisa ia lihat kemana arah manik Byungchan tertuju saat ini.

“Mama diem aja dari tadi _lho_.”

Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Gagal, padahal aku mau kasih _surprise._ ”

Membuat Seungwoo tertawa dengan keras, sebelum memeluk Byungchan yang kini memasang wajah kecewa dengan erat. “Aku kaget kok, beneran.”

Seungwoo melepaskan pelukannya setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di dahi yang lebih muda. Byungchan langsung memberikan pelukan besar pada wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. “Aku kangen banget!”

Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih membahagiakan dari apa yang ia lihat di depan mata. Tentang bagaimana laki-laki yang ia cintai memanggil wanita yang melahirkannya dengan sebutan yang sama— _Mama_. Satu yang Seungwoo yakini, mamanya juga mencintai Byungchan dengan sama besar. Keduanya kini mulai berbagi cerita. Byungchan dengan semangat mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang dibelinya di luar kota, bahkan Seungwoo yakin kalau lebih dari setengah dari yang Byungchan beli adalah untuk mamanya.

“Aku liat apapun tuh langsung kepikiran Mama terus. Seneng banget ternyata yang aku beli semuanya cocok.” Byungchan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. “Maaf ya, aku nggak beli banyak untuk Kakak.”

“ _It’s okay_ , selama aku bisa minta _hadiah_ yang lain.”

“Kak..” Dari raut wajah kaget dan rona merah muda yang muncul di kedua pipi Byungchan, Seungwoo tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sedang menahan malu karena hal yang baru saja ia katakan.

Seungwoo tidak akan pernah bosan menggoda Byungchan.

“Mama udah selesai makan.”

Perkataan sang mama behasil membuat kedua laki-laki yang masih berbincang di meja makan itu berhenti berbicara. “Ma.. aku masih kangen.” Ujar Byungchan dengan nada memelas— _mungkin masih banyak yang ingin laki-laki itu ceritakan._

“Ada yang lebih kangen, _sayang_.” Kali ini gantian ia yang digoda, membuatnya melemparkan senyum kepada mamanya yang sudah berdiri sambil membawa peralatan makan yang sudah selesai dipakai dari atas meja.

“Katanya kamu berangkatnya dua minggu? Kenapa jadi lebih cepet?”

Saat ini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Byungchan yang masih berada di ruang makan, mamanya mungkin sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Byungchan masih lanjut memakan _salad_ -nya, namun kekasihnya itu jadi kelihatan seperti sedang berfikir, membuat Seungwoo sedikit curiga.

“Sebenernya aku cuma ngehadirin seminar tiga hari, selebihnya ada yang lagi aku urus. Tapi ternyata nggak perlu selama itu.”

Byungchan masih belum balik menatapnya, bisa ia lihat kalau yang lebih muda sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

“Kamu _survey_ kampus untuk S3?” Ujar Seungwoo asal saja, mengingat jika beberapa minggu sebelumnya Byungchan pernah mengatakan tentang rencananya melanjutkan pendidikan.

Dengan cepat Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Itu bisa lain kali, tapi yang ini lebih penting dari itu.”

Tidak ada jawaban lagi setelahnya. Entah apa hal penting yang Byungchan maksud, mungkin laki-laki itu hanya belum ingin membahasnya malam ini.

“Aku—ketemu Hanse, temenku waktu di Jepang. Aku nggak sengaja bilang soal _kita_.. nggak nyangka aja kalau dia bakal _supportive_ banget, padahal seingetku keluarga Hanse itu—religius. Kamu tau nggak, apa yang aku temuin beberapa hari sebelum berangkat di lemari, waktu lagi nyari ransel kecil yang pernah aku beli? Yang aku temuin di lemari bagian bawah hari itu malahan tas karton, isinya kotak kecil warna _navy._ ”

“Byungchan—

“Kamu hutang penjelasan abis ini, tapi setelah aku selesai cerita ya?”

Seungwoo mengangguk, lalu kembali mendengarkan cerita yang lebih muda

“ _I was really happy that day_ , aku kira kamu mau segera bilang. Tapi sampai aku berangkat pun, kamu nggak bilang apa-apa.”

“Maaf.”

“Aku tau, bahkan selalu bilang ke diri sendiri—kalau ini nggak akan mudah. Udah diterima sama keluarga kamu aja, seharusnya udah lebih dari kata cukup. Aku cerita ke Hanse, tentang semua _ketakutanku_. Kamu tau apa jawaban Hanse? _He said my life’s perfect_ —kamu, Mama, pekerjaanku. _That God loves me_.”

Seungwoo perlahan mendekat, sambil terus memandangi yang lebih muda. Lalu, pelan-pelan ia sentuh surai gelap kekasihnya. Byungchan memeluknya.

_God—_

_he loves Byungchan, so much._

Seungwoo sesekali mengusap pucuk kepala Byungchan yang masih memeluknya. Byungchan perlahan melepas pelukan dari pinggangnya. Lalu Seungwoo berlutut, di hadapan Byungchan yang sudah kembali duduk. Byungchan menangkup kedua pipinya, lalu tersenyum. Meskipun begitu, ia bisa melihat kalau hidung yang lebih muda jadi agak memerah.

“Aku kemarin dateng ke panti, ketemu Ibu. Aku cerita, tentang kamu, tentang tujuan aku kesana. _Ibu seneng banget dengernya_. Dia bilang kita bisa pakai taman belakang. Kata ibu, adik-adikku disana bakal jadi tamu undangannya. Kamu tau? Hanse juga bilang dia bersedia untuk bantu, jadi saksi _janji_ kita di depan Tuhan. Tapi Mama—

“Mama bakal jadi yang paling bahagia, setelah kita berdua.”

Bibir Byungchan dikecupnya lembut.

“Tunggu sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana.”

Seungwoo kembali dengan kotak beludru kecil berwarna _navy_ di genggamannya, lalu kembali berlutut di depan yang lebih muda.

“Aku udah beli ini sebelum kamu wisuda. Dulu aku pikir konsep kawin lari itu keren, aku beneran niat bawa kabur kamu abis lulus. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena bisa sadar sebelum beneran ambil keputusan. Kalau dulu aku beneran sebodoh itu, mungkin nggak akan ada kamu yang sebahagia hari ini, yang ngerasa sesempurna hari ini.”

“Ternyata masih pas.” Seungwoo memandanginya cukup lama—cincin polos berwarna silver yang kini terpasang sempurna di jari manis mereka berdua.

“Tapi maaf ya, harusnya aku bisa beli yang lebih bagus dari ini.”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala, sebelum kembali memeluknya. “Aku suka, makasih. _Makasih_.”

“Aku mau minta maaf lagi. Harusnya aku bisa kasih ini lebih cepet, waktu di rumah sakit. Padahal hari itu Mama udah repot-repot bawain. Waktu itu aku takut banget kalau ternyata kamu udah nggak _single._ ”

“Kak!”

“Bercanda, _sayang_.”

Seungwoo ikut tersenyum, mengamati Byungchan yang terus-terusan menunjukkan lesung pipinya sembari menatap benda mungil yang ada di jari manisnya.

_“Then—marry me?”_

Bagi Seungwoo, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari anggukan, dan ciuman Byungchan di bibirnya.

*

(Keajaiban itu tidak selalu datang begitu saja, kadang ada yang diam-diam berusaha dibaliknya.)

_Hanya bermodalkan secarik kertas, berhasil membawanya ke tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Berkali-kali ia perhatikan tulisan di kertas tersebut, hanya untuk mencocokkannya dengan beberapa papan nama yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Beruntung lampu jalanan di kota besar seperti ini berfungsi dengan baik, sangat membantu pengelihatannya yang sudah tidak lagi baik. Langkah kakinya akhirnya terhenti di sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya merupakan restoran makanan Tiongkok._

_Kedua maniknya tidak berhenti mengamati setiap pelayan yang tidak berhenti berlalu-lalang, karena pelanggan yang terus saja berdatangan. Sengaja, ia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang punya kemungkinan kecil untuk ditempati. Saking sibuk mengamati sekeliling, ia tidak sadar dengan keberadaan laki-laki yang sepertinya berumur dua puluhan yang saat ini berdiri di depannya._

_“Masih belum ada yang dipesan? Kalau bersedia, mau saya bantu pesankan sesuatu?” Suara laki-laki di depan berhasil merebut atensinya. Bukan hanya suara, namun juga cekungan yang timbul kala pelayan itu tersenyum. “Ibu makan sendiri.. atau ada yang sedang ditunggu?” Lanjutnya dengan ragu-ragu._

_“Boleh, kebetulan saya agak kesulitan baca tulisan yang ada di menu. Nggak ada yang ditunggu, saya makan sendirian kok.”_

_Dilihatnya laki-laki tersebut mengangguk paham sembari membulatkan mulutnya. “Kalau gitu, saya bantu pilihkan ya? Kalau Ibu bisa makan pedas dan nggak ada alergi makanan laut, gimana kalau jjampong? Jjampong disini lumayan terkenal lho. Saya bakal minta temen saya yang tugas di dapur untuk kasih udang yang banyak untuk Ibu.”_

_Ia tertawa, melihat begitu semangatnya anak laki-laki ini menjelaskan semuanya. “Boleh, udangnya yang banyak ya.”_

_Pelayan tersebut tersenyum, segera mencatat pesanan, lalu membungkukkan badan sebelum meninggalkan meja tempat ia memesan._

_“Byungchan.”_

_Pelayan itu menoleh, menengok ke sekeliling sebelum bertemu pandang dengan maniknya. “Saya?”_

_“Nama kamu Byungchan, kan?”_

_Yang diberi pertanyaan seolah bingung—bagaimana dirinya bisa tahu. Ia tersenyum, menunjuk ke arah papan nama yang terpasang sisi kanan baju si pelayan. “Ah—Iya, nama saya Choi Byungchan.”_

Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Byungchan, ia langsung mengerti kenapa putranya begitu menyukai laki-laki yang punya lesung pipi dalam itu. _Byungchan ramah dan sangat sopan_. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk membiarkan saja Seungwoo punya hubungan dengan Byungchan. Namun, hati kecilnya tetap saja menolak. Karena mau bagaimanapun, akan lebih mudah kalau yang dicintai putranya adalah seorang perempuan.

Belum bisa ia lupakan, apa saja yang sudah ia lalui sejak mengandung Seungwoo.

Ia ditinggalkan, ia membesarkan putranya seorang diri. Namun dimata orang lain, dirinya lah yang semestinya disalahkan. Bahkan, yang ia katakan tidak pernah berarti apapun bagi mereka. Hanya tidak ingin jika apa yang sudah susah payah ia lalui selama ini, malah dirasakan putranya sendiri. Seungwoo hanya satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Seungwoo tidak boleh merasakan bagaimana dunia bisa menjadi musuh yang paling kejam.

Setidaknya, sebelum melihat betapa terluka sosok yang paling ia cintai. Tidak berdaya, hanya demi memenuhi maunya dunia.

Harusnya ia tidak egois, harusnya ia bisa lebih baik daripada ini, harusnya ia tidak memaksa putranya untuk berpikiran sama.

_Ia menatap dua mangkuk yang ada di atas meja, sedikit bingung karena seingatnya ia tidak bilang memesan dua porsi. “Dua?”_

_“Maaf, saya belum izin sebelumnya. Ibu.. keberatan nggak kalau saya makan disini? Kalau nggak salah dengar tadi Ibu bilang kalau Ibu makan sendirian. Tapi kalau misalnya Ibu nggak nyaman makan sama orang asing, saya bisa pindah ke dapur kok.”_

_“Makan disini aja, saya malah senang.”_

_Makan bersama Byungchan ternyata menyenangkan. Lucu sekali melihat Byungchan yang panik karena dirinya tersedak, menggemaskan. Anak laki-laki itu banyak bercerita, meskipun kebanyakan cerita adalah hal-hal yang ia alami selama bekerja._

_“Kamu bisa banget bikin saya ketawa. Kamu pasti kesayangan orangtua kamu.” Ujarnya di sela perbincangan._

_“Sebenernya sampai sekarang aja saya nggak tau mereka dimana, masih ada atau nggak.”_

_Ia terkejut. Namun melihat Byungchan mengatakannya tanpa menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi membuatnya berpikir kalau laki-laki di depannya ini sudah melalui waktu yang tidak mudah._

_“Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kamu panggil saya Mama?”_

_“Mama?” Dirinya dipanggil dengan begitu hati-hati. Byungchan tersenyum canggung setelahnya. “Aneh, saya nggak biasa.”_

_“Nggak apa-apa, kita masih bisa ketemu lain kali.”_

_Bisa ia lihat bagaimana raut wajah Byungchan berubah setelahnya. ”Saya kebetulan mau berhenti kerja, ini hari terakhir. Saya beruntung banget bisa lanjut kuliah di luar negeri.”_

_Awalnya ia hanya sekedar ingin tahu siapa yang berhasil membuat putranya jatuh cinta. Tidak perlu lama untuk menyadari bahwa ia pun menyukai Byungchan, meskipun ini hanya pertemuan pertama._

_“Kalau nggak keberatan, aku—mau telepon sesekali.” Ia sadar, Byungchan jadi lebih santai berbicara padanya. “Mungkin kedengeran aneh, tapi aku seneng banget bisa manggil seseorang dengan panggilan Mama.”_

_Kedua maniknya menghangat, bahkan ia merasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menerima ponsel yang disodorkan padanya. ‘Mama’—yang ia ketik ketika menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Byungchan. Meskipun samar—akibat tidak fokus, ia dengar Byungchan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum meninggalkan mejanya sambil membereskan mangkuk dan peralatan makan lainnya._

_“Nanti aku bakal kirim pesan ke Mama. Sekarang, aku mau lanjut kerja lagi ya?”_

Senyum Byungchan di hari itu masih belum bisa ia lupakan, rasanya seperti ia memiliki seorang anak yang tinggal jauh darinya. Karena memang setelah hari itu ia sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengan Byungchan. Hubungannya dengan Byungchan bisa dibilang baik. Laki-laki berwajah manis itu sering menghubunginya di waktu tertentu. Seperti beberapa hari lalu, Byungchan mengabarkan bahwa ia diterima mengajar di salah satu universitas di kota ini.

“Byungchan, udah sampai dimana? Mama mau ketemu sama kamu.” Suara Byungchan di seberang sana terdengar begitu bersemangat, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia memperbaiki semuanya. Entah sudah sebanyak apa dosanya hingga detik ini? Apakah Seungwoo dan Byungchan akan memaafkannya begitu saja? Mungkin sudah saatnya juga ia bermaafan dengan masa mudanya.

Yang paling penting, adalah bahwa _kedua putranya_ berhak untuk bahagia, _bersama_.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
